


At the Door

by squirrelwriter36



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dying Cisco Ramon, Metahumans, Multiverse as Sentient Being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelwriter36/pseuds/squirrelwriter36
Summary: The metahuman cure worked, but it only made things worse.





	At the Door

The light stung his eyes when he woke, Lady Gaga’s tunes softly filtering into his ear.

“Cisco? Cisco, can you hear me?”

Caitlin’s blurry head hovered above him, her hand holding a penlight above his eyes.

“You had an accident. Kamila brought you here.”

_Kamila?_

“She’s waiting for you in the Cortex. Cisco, are you hearing me?”

Groaning, he nodded, wishing just once that the pain in his chest was one of his old Vibe-related headaches. Anything to avoid feeling like this.

“What’s wrong with me?”

Caitlin sighed. “There are still plenty of tests I can do just to be sure. What I say today could easily be explained by - ”

Her eyes flashed blue, Frost immediately emerging.

“You’re dying.” The metahuman cocked her head to the side, mentally listening to whatever Caitlin was telling her. “Caity wants me to say that you’re going to be fine, but trust me, you won’t be.”

“It’s the hole that Eobard punched through my heart.” Cisco clapped his hands over his eyes, stifling a scream. “Even after all this, I can’t escape him.”

His worst fear. The shadow Eobard cast would keep him trapped forever. He hadn’t taken the metahuman cure just to be “Cisco” again – he had taken it to be rid of the constant nausea of the persistent headaches the vibes brought about, the endless mini strokes every time he overexerted himself or when the visions decided to stomp all over his head. He had taken the metahuman cure to save himself from his dwindling lifespan.

Now with the cure injected into his bloodstream, his life was still going to end no matter what, and it was all thanks to Eobard Thawne.

“What I don’t understand is why the hole is still there. Barry erased that timeline, so Eobard never should have gotten the chance to…” By now, Frost had taken a step back, allowing Caitlin to resurface. “And with that erased, you shouldn’t have this hole in your heart.”

No matter what timeline Barry erased, no matter what events were rewritten, he’d always be dead. The multiverse had saved him in the doomed timeline, filled the void with dark matter, and stuck him back into the world.

And what was it the multiverse said to him? _If you accept this proposal, then you will forever be the multiverse. If you allow me to save you and restore your heart, then you can never be human again. Events can never be erased. What has already happened will remain in place._

“Never mind that. How much longer do I have?”

“It’s been about a month since you’ve taken the metahuman cure.” She slid over to the computer, quickly pulling up his medical scan. “You still have some residual trace of dark matter in your system, but once that’s completely gone, you’ll - ”

“I’ll die.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working theory for Season 6 and one I've had for a while for Cisco's backstory. This fic ties in with my Multiverse story, in which the multiverse is a sentient being that saved Cisco when he died in the first timeline.


End file.
